Evil has never loved you (As I do)
by BecomesTheColor
Summary: Alicia and Elyza, childhood friends, thought they were finally okay again after an extended rough patch life throwed at them. Life's not done with them it seems, when dead people start coming back to life as hungry monsters and civilization is not prepare for it, they must hold onto each other to survive this new world before it changes them and tears them apart. FTWD Elyza Lex ver
1. Chapter 1

Hi, sorry for the mistakes found in here, this is basically my beta test for this story to see if it's going anywhere so please feel free to tell me what you think.

The story follows FTWD plot very closely, I understand it could be very tedious if you already watched the episodes but im trying to make it as Elyza Lex interactive as posible so it can later make it's own way

o-

* * *

"Jesus Mom" the sound of her daughter's snappy voice was nothing new to Madison, reminding Alicia that they needed to leave soon several times and hearing the door slam shut was something she was accustom to and so she made her way into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of messy blonde curls, green military jacket and boots that was her daughter's best friend reclined back on the chair with her legs crossed over the table and a spoon on her mouth.

"Elyza, honey, boots off the table." She chastised the girl.

"Sorry" The fellow blonde gave her an apologetic grin sliding her feet off the table and continued munching the contents of the bowl in her hands.

"Also that was Alicia's" grabbing another bowl to fill it with the same food she could hear Travis cursing under the sink.

"She won't eat that" Responded the younger girl quickly, mouth full of food.

"It's gluten-freaking-free." Madison replied incredulously

Elyza just shrugged at her and turned to watch Travis who cursed once again louder "You know I still got that plumper's number" the teasing tone on the blondes' voice wasn't lost on him.

"You don't say so?" He responded his voice muffled by the little space under the sink

"Worked wonders at my house" the blonde grinned "Just with, you know, fewer curses."

Travis groaned at her then gave a triumph yell before getting from under the sink "Leak is fixed, I think I saved us 300 bucks." He gave a smug look at Elyza before hugging Madison.

"I don't believe it" say Madison playfully.

"You and me both" Elyza watched both of them get closer and getting too PDA in front of her, giving them a disgusted look she shouted out for her friend "Ugh, Alicia come on! the adults are being gross!"

Said adults narrowed their eyes at her while the ringing of the phone started and Alicia appeared in the threshold wrapped in only a towel.

Elyza joined her with a playful look and making a point to give her a glance over and a pointing finger at her "I don't think this new fashion statement is going to set well at school."

Alicia chuckled giving her a half-hearted backhand "Shut up" they giggled until Alicia noticed her mother on the phone with a concerned look on her face, Alicia's smile instantly dropped Elyza turn and watch Madison as well.

Everyone stood silent already guessing what or better yet who the call was about, only waiting to hear how bad the news were this time.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

The full ride to the hospital was silent, Elyza stealing glances at Alicia once in a while trying to figure out the girl's thoughts, she recognized the girls stoic stance, head held high, jaw clench almost painfully. Once in the hospital they followed Madison as she talked to the doctor about Nick's condition and injuries, already making plans to have him committed to rehab again.

When they finally stopped at Nick's door Elyza gently pushed Alicia's shoulder with her own to gain her attention and spoke quietly "You okay?"

"Fine" Alicia replied but her answers was quick and tight-lipped.

They entered the room, Madison taking care of the police officers followed by Travis while Alicia took perch at the couch next to the entrance and Elyza leaned against the doorway. Once the officers left, Madison continued asking Nick what happened and pushing him to be admitted to rehab again, things escalated quickly as Nick snapped at Travis, Alicia wouldn't hold back on how exactly they could help her brother and Madison scolded both her children.

Among all Elyza raised her voice trying to calm everyone out "Hey! Everyone take a breather, Okay?"

Everyone quited down immediately, Travi's phone rang and he exited the room to answer it.

That's when Nick spoke again this time to Elyza "So happy you were invited to the party too" Alicia voice called his name warningly but he continued "Not enough drama in your own family?"

"Nick!" This time both Alicia and her mother shouted at him, the former getting up and dragging her friend out of the room.

Elyza sighed shaking off Nick's comments. "Rude" she muttered at Alicia but watched the concern in the brunette eyes "Forget about him, he's just being an ass."

"I know" Alicia's face quickly became angry again "Unfortunately I think that's just him now" Elyza just nodded averting her eyes from her towards the room window watching what certainly must be Madison scolding Nick once again.

After a while they watched Travis come back and him and Madison talking on how to handle everything, settling that she needed to go to work and Travis was to arrange everything to have Nick committed to rehab.

"I don't want to leave him like this" said finally Madison.

"I can stay" Elyza cut in the conversation all three pair of eyes tuning to her.

"Nice try but you both have school" replied Madison with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually I only have third period, I can wait for Travis to finish and then head to school" she told them while lazily pointing to the older men.

"You don't have to" Alicia quickly told her, her brows furrowed with worry at leaving her alone with her loose tongue of a brother.

"It's no big deal" Elyza shrugged her shoulders "You can check with my mom if you want she's at home or check at school" Madison was the school counselor and could easily check Elyza schedule but she could see Madison still hesitating "I can talk to him about rehab if I can"

With a defeated nod Madison agreed and when Alicia's opened her mouth to plea her staying as well she was quickly shut down by her mother "None of that, let's go" receiving a huff from the brunette she gave the younger blonde a quick hug "If he gets too much just call me" receiving a thumb up from the girl she rushed Alicia towards the exit, the girls shared one last look and the blonde gave a small wave to the brunette before she was out of sight. Travis gave her a pad on the shoulder before walking towards the hospital main desk.

The blonde entered the room once again, Nick slept on the bed and Elyza sighed in relief while pulling her phone out and getting as comfortable as she could on the single couch in front of the bed.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Madison stopped at a red light and heard the music coming from Alicia's earplugs and glanced at her "He's going to be okay" not receiving reaction from the girl beside her she tried again "Would you take those off."

"I can hear you" was the brunette only response and after asking her again she took the earplugs off "He's going to be okay" she repeated the words back to her mother stoically "He's not the one I'm worried about."

"Elyza?" Her mother questioned "She can handle Nick."

"That makes one of us" Her mother gave her a hard look "What?"

"Could you carry some hope into the conversation?"

"He's an adult, you can ship him off to rehab like before." She said staring at her mother "you can only do can Nick said"

"I'm not cutting of your brother" the light turned green and Madison continued driving.

"He's getting worse and one day he's going to take someone down with him" she turned to look out the window "Not like he hasn't tried already" the last part was said in a whisper but still reached her mother's ears.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Nick writhed on the bed restless when he suddenly jumped awake a gasp escaping his lips.

"Bad dream?" asked Elyza from the couch in front of him without looking up as she flipped through an old magazine she found in the waiting room.

"No shit" Nick's voice sounded hoarse and a little scared which made the blonde look up curious.

His look was distant but she could see the fear in it. She slowly stood up and stood next to the bed "It was a bad trip wasn't it?" she watched with furrowed brows as Nick mind was somewhere else "You know that what you saw, what you think you saw, was just the drugs messing you up" She watched Nick's face change instantly returning to the present and laid back down on the bed.

"You are an expert now? I'm sorry but your dive into the addicts world didn't last that much." Elyza only rolled her eyes at him and sat next to him with a 'humph'. They stayed in complete silence before he spoke again "That's what you're here right? The success story sharing her secret ways to poor us, failing ones." The sarcasm all over his voice didn't face Elyza who only chuckled.

"I wish, to have a secret way that is. But you're kinda right, I'm supposed to convince you to get admitted again" She watched Nick rolled his eyes and turn his head away from her, but turned serious before speaking again "The only difference is I don't want you to do it for yourself" with that Nick turned back at her "Not that I don't want you to get better but truly I wish it so your mom and Alicia would stop suffering every time they hear the phone ring"

"I think there are more ways to make that happen" he joked grimly to her.

"True but only one wouldn't cause them more pain" she told him back "There must be something's strong enough to be make you quit but only you can choose what"

Nick sighed and looked from one side of the room to the other feeling restless and constricted on the room before speaking again "What you chose?"

She looked down and picked on his robe "Alicia" looking back at him she gave him a small smile "I got Alicia."

"Maybe that's the thing, I never got Alicia"

She shook her head before answering "Of course you did but only one of us noticed"

"Well after everything I'm sure I'll never have Alicia"

Elyza felt a pang of guilt at the hint of sadness on Nick's voice "I know I've told Alicia but I think I've never say it to you Nick" she paused a moment making sure her words get through "It's not your fault what happened, _I_ was messed up and _I_ was the one who chose the drugs, I would have fallen into them no matter who gave them to me"

"But I offered"

"And I accepted" Elyza said as a finishing statement

They remained silent until Nick spoke again seeming to change the subject "Did it ever messed you up?" at Elyza confusion he continued "the drugs?"

"Mostly nightmares" Elyza answered but watched Nick shaking his head.

"No, no I mean… that has never happened to me… it…it looked _so_ real" She watched as he became frantic again grabbing her wrist "I'm losing my shit Elyza."

She grabbed his hand trying to calm him and narrowed her eyes at him realizing something "You were running _from_ something when the car hit you weren't you?" She hear when they said he ran into traffic, like he had done it on purpose "What did you see Nick?"

"I was with this girl Gloria, we were scoring at the run down church in Griffith you know which one?" Elyza barely nodded waiting for him to continue "She was there, beside me but then she wasn't and when I went down looking, everyone was dead" with the last words his voice became a whisper "there was so much blood… in her mouth" his eyes became unfocused "She…she was eating them."

Elyza concern only deepen "Nick, what you saw were the drugs…"

"That's the thing, I don't know if that came from the powder" Nick reached out sitting up his restrains the only thing keeping him from butting heads as he came face to face with Elyza's whispering lower "and if it didn't came from the powder, then it came out of me, from my mind" he lay back on the bed closing his eyes "if that came out of me, then I'm insane."

She put her other hand above his about to say something but Travis voice stopped her "Alright everything is set, let's get you to school" he waved his hands towards the door waiting for her.

Elyza just nodded, squeezed Nick's hand and stood, she gave him one last concerned glance before following Travis.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

It was the beginning of third period but Elyza wasn't on the classroom even though the blonde had already texted Alicia she was already at school, so she made her way to the cafeteria where she expected to find the blonde cutting on the line like it would usually be the case when skipping class, instead she found the line for the food uninterrupted. Furrowing her brows she made her way to the only other place she could think of.

The back patio was filled with a bunch of teens working on what she assumed was an art project on the wall and looking down the row of benches she found Elyza near the end, legs stretched in front of her and both arms behind her supporting her.

"You know when you told my mom you only had third period I think she assumed you will be attending said class, aren't you supposed to be in Spanish?" Alicia said sitting next to her.

"Aren't you?" it was supposed to be a teasing retort but it came out flat.

Alicia looked in confusion at her friend who was lost in thought "Are you ok? Did Nick do anything?" Alicia was quickly angered thinking already of all the things Nick might have said to Elyza.

That seemed to brought Elyza back "No, no. He was just _really, really_ …scare, I've never seeing him like that"

Hearing Nick didn't do or say anything calmed Alicia but the concern on the blondes face brought a similar look of on hers "Scare of what?"

"Going insane" the blonde chuckle without humor "The drugs really messed him up, what he thinks he saw…" the blonde trailed off implicating just how extreme it was.

Yet the brunette could see the doubt in the other girl's eyes "And you? What you're thinking?"

Elyza bit her lip not really knowing what she thought of it, what he told her sounded directly taken from a horror movie, yet it wouldn't be the first time reality took such a drastic turn, especially with drugs involved "I don't know".

Seeing the blondes getting lost in thought again Alicia quickly reply in a stern voice "Well mom and Travis are taking care of it now" the _it's not our problem_ laced heavily on her words without saying it, still hearing no response from the other girl she was about to warn Elyza against whatever she was thinking but was interrupted.

"Alicia" both girls looked up to watch Alicia's long time pursuer, Matt Sale, towering over them "Aren't you supposed to be in Spanish?"

The boy gave Alicia his cheekiest smile in a complete and obvious flirtation tactic that made Elyza roll her eyes completely unnoticed by the boy who kept his eyes only on Alicia, the blonde leaned into Alicia whispering only for her to hear "He knows your schedule, creepy" she singsong the last word making Alicia have to stifle a chuckle while at the same time elbowing the girl who gasped in mild pain.

"Yeah, just looking for a little runaway" Alicia said turning to Elyza to make her point.

The boy barely knowledge Elyza with a tight 'Lex' receiving an even shorter 'Sale' from the girl.

"Not that you needed it, I think you could teach that class" The boy praised Alicia giving her another smile which Alicia returned "I was thinking if you are free today we could go to the beach, get some ice cream maybe watch the sunset, it could be nice" the obvious implication of the word date not lost to any of the present.

Elyza raised her eyebrow turning slightly to watch Alicia's reaction from her peripheral but watching the girl only gaping not knowing how the respond she intervened "Al we have that _thing_ today."

Alicia turned to her with a confused look at Elyza but after the blonde gave her a nod she seemed to caught on "Oh yeah, we actually have a thing today" the brunette turned to the boy and pointed at her and Elyza.

"Yeah we do have a …thing" The blonde failed to come with an actual reason, both girls rambled between them not really making sense and talking over each other only stopping when the blonde fake cleared her throat.

"That's too bad" The boy finally responded when both girls stopped "Maybe other day"

"Yeah sure" The brunette waved as the boy returned to where he was working on his paint on the wall.

Elyza rolled her eyes one last time before speaking to the brunette "Will you just put the boy out of his misery and tell him you're never going on a date with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alicia feigned ignorance "I'm weighing my options here"

"Sure" The blonde said sarcastically "You're trouble Clark" Elyza continued while pulling a cigarette pack from inside her jacket tapping the bottom and dragging one out with her lips, putting away the pack she patted around her jacket looking for her lighter.

"Well, you already have the heartbreaker title of the school" Alicia raised her eyebrow finally noticing the cig hanging on the blondes lips before pulling it out and throwing it to the ground a few rows from them "You're going to get detention again" responded the brunette when she heard the over the top gasp and mock offended look from the other girl.

Elyza narrowed her eyes at Alicia but then grinned and raised both brows up and down suggestively "I prefer lady killer if you may" receiving a measured smile from the brunette.

"That you are" Alicia shook her head good naturally at her.

After a while and neither knowing If to try to make it to class the blonde spoke again with the same big grin on her face "So, you wanna go to the beach, get ice cream and watch the sunset today?" she teased fluttering her eyelids to the brunette who only chuckled and lightly swatted at the blondes knees before getting up and making her way back to the building followed closely by a laughing blonde.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Elyza waited until Alicia went to her next class and they ended up making plans to go to the beach in the afternoon after all. She was leaning against a row of lockers looking for someone and approached him once she caught him opening his locker not far from her.

"John! Just who I was looking for, how are yah?" The blonde gave a big smile putting her arm on his shoulders. Everyone knew John Murphy was the person to go to if you wanted to score something stronger than weed and the one who knew about everyone's dealings.

"Elyza, long time no see" He closed his locker and started walking to his next class the blonde matching his trot "No that I'm one to judge, but I thought you got clean"

"Oh yeah, I'm still one hundred percent on that" She swatted her hand in the air "Actually, I was looking to ask you something?"

He gave her a frown as they both stopped near his classroom door "What?"

"Do you know someone dealing at the old church at Griffith?"

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

 ** _Where r u?_**

The text arrived at the same time she made it to the old abandoned church. The sun setting and casting shadows on the windows as the light dimmed. She felt bad for lying to Alicia but she would not have let her come otherwise or worse tagging along. Her phone rang once more signaling another text.

 ** _You btter don't be doin something stupid._**

Elyza nose crinkled after reading the text, because Alicia would most definitely consider this stupid and she's definitely going to have an earful about it later. Putting away her phone on her back pocket without replying she started circling the perimeter of the church looking for a way in. So far almost all the fence was backed up by boards, even trying to pick inside to see was difficult, she rounded up on the last side of the fence and watching one of the boards loose she crunched down to pass inside.

She tried to open the back door with a pull but it didn't budge commanding a sigh from the blonde _of course that would've been too easy,_ she quickly diverted her eyes to the window not far from the door but at a higher level, she shook her legs and brazing herself she jumped grabbing the banister and pulled herself inside with a thud, she thanked all those pullups for not being just for show. She stood up and looked around her swearing under her breath for the low visibility, the sun barely slipping light into the place, she opened her bag and pulled the lantern she bought on her way over and turned it on.

She walked slowly through the hallways avoiding all sorts of garbage and debris on the floor, so far it looked like your normal crack house.

That is until she made it to the end of the hallway that lead to what once was an altar and the church's main entrance, she almost missed it but there in the corner of the wall was the smudged imprint of a hand in what couldn't be anything else but blood. Elyza felt her jaw tense and continue down the aisle, the old church seats broken and thrown around, when she was in the middle she heard ruffle behind her which made her give a sharp turn directing the light from the lantern looking for the source of the noise, she walked backwards while searching and was mid step when she saw a cat running away from the light directed at it, she gave a relieved laugh before slipping as her feet made contact with the wet floor behind her.

She landed hard on her side, cursing as she felt something wet under her and on her hands as she tried to reach for the lantern, once she grab it she pointed it to her hand and felt a chill ran through her spine as the noticed the blood on it, she looked down under her and her eyes were blown wide by the pool of blood drying on it.

"Fuck. Fuck" She repeated over and over sprinting up from the floor raising the light further ahead of her watching the same liquid sprayed all over it and pieces of something she wasn't sure she wanted to know were, she heard a strong noise from the stair to the second floor and just making the hint of a shadow moving instinct took over her as she quickly ran her way back and jumped out of the window and out through the fence.

It wasn't until she ran two blocks down where the highway started that she stopped abruptly taking big breaths trying to calm her heart while looking at the road in front of her where cars passed left and right and she just knew this was exactly where Nick had run into the street and the car. She didn't notice the looks she was receiving by the passerby's too consume in her thoughts.

She had never seen that amount of blood before, and considering her mother was a doctor and worked at the hospital, she was until some point even accustomed to it, yet the scene at the church was something she never thought to see.

She gave one last breath and running her hands through her hair she muttered to herself.

"What did you get yourself into this time Nick?"

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

It was late night when Elyza made it to Alicia's front door, she took a big breath just about to knock when she glanced down and noticed her jacket stained by the blood she fell onto, she began taking the jacket off wondering of the looks she must have gotten and even luckier no one had pulled her to the side and started asking questions.

She took the jacket off folding it into her arm just in time for the door to open revealing a clearly unamused Alicia.

"She lives" Were Alicia's only words before turning around and walking into the house leaving the door open for the blonde to follow who winced a bit before doing so.

Entering and closing the door behind her Elyza gave her a sheepish look before speaking "I'm sorry about the beach…" but she was interrupted rather abruptly by a small pillow making contact with her face and dully falling to the ground.

"You think that's what this is about?" the brunette perched next the now missing one pillow couch crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blonde "People saw you talking with Murphy at school and then you go and disappear for the rest of the day" There was an accusatory yet worried tone in Alicia's voice that didn't go unnoticed by both girls.

"Okay, the gossip run mile it's still working I see" Elyza replied rolling her eyes but stopped when she watched Alicia raise her chin and one eyebrow at her and in moments like this it's when she wondered how she was the one who with the 'don't mess with me' reputation when Alicia could pull that look.

"I swear to god Elyza if you start using again…"

There was surely an angry treat behind Alicia's words that she didn't get to finish because the blonde walked closer grabbing her shoulders forcing her to look her straight in the eyes, her voice unwavering "I swear Alicia I'm not" seeing still a little doubt on green eyes she reiterated "I wouldn't".

After Alicia visibly relaxed under her and her face became gentler she let go but watched the girl's face became curious immediately "Where were you then? Why were you with Murphy?"

Elyza bit her lip going through her options on how to approach everything with the least amount of lecture but yet again the brunette beat her to it shaking her head to the blonde.

"This is about Nick isn't it?" seeing no denying from the blonde but instead avoiding her face Alicia rolled her eyes "It's about that stupid church?"

At the mention of the place Elyza did look right into the brunette's eyes "How you know?"

Shaking her head once again she sat on the couch behind her crossed legged and grabbed the pillow left on it pulling it into her lap "Nick ran away from the hospital this afternoon but it seems he was babbling about some church to Travis before he did, my mom has been looking for him and asking me if maybe you knew something about it" She watched the blonde sit on the armchair of the couch in front of her "Please tell me you didn't go there, my mom seems more worry than usual and I don't want you getting yourself involved."

"You didn't see him Alicia, he was truly starting to go out of his mind."

"More reason for you to keep your distance" the brunette told her with more conviction.

Without any response from the blonde Alicia gave a sigh of defeat "What did you see?" She watched the blonde became still immediately and the little war going inside her head visibly in her features.

"Elyza, the truth" the brunette warned.

"It was bad Alicia, like really bad" There weren't many times in life you would catch fear in Elyza's face but it was clear to Alicia now.

"What happened? We...Were there like bodies or something?" Alicia hesitated while asking.

The blonde shook her head "No there weren't" she gave a small pause "but there was blood…something definitely went down there."

"Do you think he's in danger?"

She knew giving the circumstances she shouldn't be glad to hear the small worry on Alicia's voice for her brother, one that she would try to mask any other given moment.

"I don't know" she told her honestly.

The brunette gave a sigh and stood from the couch and stopped in front of the blonde towering a little over her from her place on the armchair "You know I don't have much sympathy left for Nick."

"Alicia it wasn't his fault…" Elyza started the recurrent but old and non-agreeable conversation but Alicia didn't stop, talking over her.

"But _please_ be careful." Alicia's penetrating look over her had her sit still looking up to green eyes and silently nodding.

Alicia then wrapped her arms over the blonde's shoulders who instantly reciprocated.

They remained like that and after few seconds the brunette spoke, her head still over the blondes shoulder "I would never forgive him if something happens to you." There was something finite and borderline dangerous on Alicia's voice that made Elyza's stomach turn.

Elyza tightened her hold on the brunette "Okay."

o-

* * *

Really would love to hear what you think and if it's something you would like to read more about.


	2. Chapter 2

Elyza woke up earlier the next morning, she checked her mom was still resting before leaving the house and sent a text to Alicia telling her they won't be going to school together like they usually do, they lived in the same neighborhood a few corners from each other and the blonde will always catch a ride with the Clark's to school.

She sent her a _'leaving earlier to finish a group project'_ excuse for what she only received a _`Yeah right, you're not even trying. Just arrive before calculus or Cartwig it's going to kill you or worse fail you'_.

The day before when she talked to Murphy the boy didn't know much about the old church besides being a common known crack house but after seeing him hesitate she pressed and guessing she was asking because of Nick he did tell her who was the one selling to him. Hearing the name angered her and the feeling had surely returned by the time she knocked on a door and waited to be open.

The person behind the door recognized her instantly "Elyza"

There was no friendly tone on Elyza voice when she responded tight lipped to the dark skinned boy "Calvin"

"What brings your around here?" the boy leaned one arm over the door banister giving her a familiar smile.

"Cut it will you? I want to know where Nick is" she told him with zero patient.

The boy seemed to be just a little taken back by the girl but tried to play it off "I already told Nick's mom yesterday, I haven't heard anything from him, not for while already"

She pushed him in the chest with one hand backing him into the house "Yeah but she doesn't know what shit of a friend you are by being the one selling drugs to her son, does she?"

His face hardened in an instant "Look I'm not in the business of being Nick's babysitter" and received a bitter chuckle from the blonde.

"No, you were supposed to be in the business of being his best friends not profiting from his family worry" she raised her voice in tempo with her words.

He gave her an incredulous look "Come on Elyza, you and me both know how this goes, he would get his fix either way" he just watched her eyes narrow at him "Whether was from me or the guy next corner, you know that's how it works"

"Well now it's going to work differently because this time you screw up" She told him while grabbing a piece of paper and pulling a pen.

"What are you talking about?" the boy looked confused.

She wrote on the paper while talking "I don't know exactly what but something happened to him and the people he was with while doing your shit and from what I heard and saw it's nothing good"

She finished scribbling on the paper and lend it towards him finally looking him in the eye "When you heard from him and I know you will, you will turn him down, you heard me?" her voice stern "You will not give him any more of that shit and you will give him this" she continued thrusting the paper towards him "it's my number, you will give it to him and call me afterwards, alright?"

The boy gave her an impatient look before opening his mouth about to retort but never got the chance when Elyza's voice took a dangerous tone when she spoke next "I'm telling you Calvin, you don't do this and I will bring more problems to your doorstep that you can handle, starting by calling all of my dad's friends at LAPD I know"

With that the boy's jaw shut and clenched with anger and took the paper. Exchanging one last defiant look between them he watched her make her way out of the house and shut the door with enough force to rattle the wall. He looked at the paper in his hands and written below the number and her name there was a single two words line.

 _'I saw'._

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Calvin did heard from Nick not long after and agreed to meet with the anxious boy in a dinner.

"Nicky man what's going on?" He told him when Nick reach him at the far end of the dinner.

"I'm sorry man I don't want you put you in this position…" the wild haired boy told Calvin but was interrupted when the other boy asked him to sit.

"Your mom it's looking for you" Calvin told him slowly.

"What?"

"Showed up at my house"

"Oh" Nick brazed on the table in front of him the beginning of a curse dying on his lips.

"I can't have that, people showing. Looking for you"

"No, I know I know. She doesn't know anything Cal."

"No? You're no talking about me?" the dark skinned boy asked him a little impatient.

"Of course not". He shook his head grabbing the boy by the shoulder but watched when Cal stomped his hand on the table before rising it leaving a small paper on it. Nick grabbed and read it.

"Cause' Elyza showed up too, threaten me pretty much"

"Oh no, no, no. I swear I didn't tell her anything…"

"Told me all about her dad's friends, you understand that's as bad as it gets right?" there was anger in his voice.

"I swear man I would've never hurt…" Nicks voice broke and cleared before continuing "Look she's only doing this for Alicia and my mom okay, they're worried about me, I…I will talk to her I promise"

The other boy gave a sigh considering his words "Okay, Okay" he looked around the dinner before talking again "You hungry?"

"No, no, I just wanted to know what you gave me."

"I didn't give you anything"

"Was it laced? Was it PCP?" Nick asked desperately.

"Man are you hearing yourself? Why I would give you that? Have you been thrashing about my stuff?" Cal came onto him accusing him.

"No, No" Nick responded quickly raising his hands at the other boy.

"Then where's your head at?"

Nick put his hands on his face collecting himself "Cal, the church, the blood, it was a horror show, Gloria killed two people, I saw it and It's in my head"

"Gloria its 90 pounds soaking wet, she couldn't even harm your skinny ass"

"I know"

"You're not making any sense Nicky"

"I know I know but it's in my head and I need to get it out" Nick voce shook while talking.

"You need to contain yourself Nick, you're spiraling out".

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm gonna go" He composed himself before grabbing the boy squeezing shoulder and standing from the booth.

"No, no, stay" Cal grabbed him strong by the arm pulling him back to sit and crossed his arm around his shoulders hugging him and patting him "Nicky stay, I get it, I get it, you think you saw some bad shit"

Nick only nodded into the crook of Cal's shoulder while starting to sob quietly "I can't wipe it out, I can't"

"Yes you can, how long has it been?" Cal kept looking around them while consoling the other boy.

"A couple of days, I'm managing." Nick nodded to Cal.

"Of course."

"I'm trying, I really am." Nick kept nodding

"Is okay I got you, I got your works okay?" Cal whispered in his ear.

"Okay thank you thank you." Nick repeated feverishly

"Come on lets go." Cal said while standing from the booth and motioning for Nick to do the same.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

After Elyza left Cal's and made it to calculus managing to only receive dirty looks from the teacher for entering after class had already started, she did notice her classmates being restless during the class and several of them with their phones out blatantly watching the screen while others texted furiously on them.

She knew it must have been something big happening since not even she was brave enough to pull her phone while on Cartwig's class. She turned to the classmate to her right that had her phone out catching a glimpse of the video she guessed had everyone's attention on, she could make out police officers that were about to shoot a sick and bloodied man but before she could see anything else the teacher called out loudly at everyone to pull away the phones or she would be confiscating them for the rest of the day.

She tried to focus on the teacher in front of her but there was something nagging her about the video and the only thing her mind came back to was the pool of blood on the church and Nick's words.

 _'She was eating them'_

She looked out the window trying to shake everything out and recognized Madison walking down the hall on the other side of the building making her way to where she knew Alicia's class was right now. Just as announcement speakers came to life telling everyone there only be half day she felt her phone in her pocket vibrate.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

He made her promised her not to but she knew Nick was into something really bad for him to call her asking for help that desperately, so she only intercepted Madison after she watched her sent Alicia away not wanting to involve her.

She told Madison everything she knew up to that point and after receiving a reprimand for waiting so long to tell her they both found Travis to go look for Nick. Madison tried to make a case for the younger blonde to found Alicia and go home but she quickly responded that they needed her in case he wasn't longer there and how he probably won't speak to Madison or Travis in case either one picked up her phone.

Elyza got into the back of the truck as she received a text a message from Alicia.

 ** _Where are you? Everyone is freaking out about the shooting._  
**

Elyza hesitated a little before responding back considering it was worse to not respond her.

 _I'm helping your mother and Travis get Nick_

 ** _Seriously Elyza just leave it to them and let's go home_  
**

 _I really would if I could, I promise I'll meet you there after_

There were several minutes without a reply when she heard her phone again

 ** _Okay. Please don't do anything stupid_  
**

Elyza gave a short smile trying to find comfort in Alicia's go to response to any other day at any other situation.

They were nearing the location and became alert as they passed the tunnel entrances to the river when Elyza pointed to one in particular "That must be it."

They parked and made their way to the tunnel when Nick appeared behind a structure "I told you not to bring her" he talked to Elyza.

"Nick" She reached him putting her hands on her shoulders as he leaned closer to her face for her only to hear.

"I did something, I did something." he repeated.

"Nick, Nick" she shouted a little for him to focus "What happened?"

He finally looked her in the eyes "I shot him" he said it loud enough for Madison and Travis to hear.

"What?" they heard Madison behind.

Nick turned to them this time speaking for everyone to hear "He pulled a gun on me, we struggled and….I shot Calvin."

They all exchanged looks before Elyza asked where Calvin was and Nick motioned towards the tunnel. They climbed into the truck and drove through the tunnel to the other side and parked at the exit, the black car parked just a few meters with the doors open.

There was no body next to it.

"He was right here" Nick shouted and pointed to where he left Calvin's body on the ground "I swear he was right here, he was dead."

"There's no one here Nick" Elyza responded with confusion, but there was a clear stain of blood on the ground.

"No I shot him, he was dead" Nick continued shouting at them.

"Maybe it was just a graze Nick" Madison told him but he wasn't hearing any of them.

He began looking all around the car the panic on his face turning slightly crazy before he slumped to the ground sobbing and Madison cradled him trying to calm him down while Elyza and Travis looked at each other with the same concern mirrored in their faces, one thinking about the shooting and the other thinking back to the blood on the church.

After Nick finally calmed down they all climbed back on the truck and Travis drove in reverse, the tunnel almost pitch black, the red lights from the truck showing them their way. Half way through the tunnel Elyza glanced back to the tunnel entrance on the river side and something caught her eye.

"Isn't that…?" Travis stopped and they all turned back to what Elyza was watching.

The silhouette of someone walking towards them.

They all watched as the figure neared and could make out that it was limping more than walking.

Elyza felt the same chill run through her body as in the church, it was fear that quickly turned into dread when she saw Madison climb down the truck. "Madison" she called to the older woman.

"Stay in the truck, both of you" She told both Nick and Elyza who continued protesting.

Travis also exited the truck but was several steps behind her.

"Calvin?" She tried, the boy still too far away "Calvin are you okay?"

It took several seconds between his slow pace and Madison unsure steps to finally see his face and when she did her eyes winded at the grotesque facial features, she didn't have the time to react as the boy lunged at her and struggled with the weight trying to knock her down.

The second he saw the body lunged at Madison, Travis run to her aid and tried to pull the body above her.

They both struggle to roll him from above Madison and when they succeeded both stood shocked watching the boy's state. Madison kept calling his name trying to make him react and respond but only backed down as he only tried to attack them once again.

He lunged again and Travis put himself between him and Madison trying to avoidthe other boy clearly trying to bite him. This time Madison was the one helping to pull him away from Travis.

From the truck watching the scene Elyza turned to Nick "Is this what you saw?"

Nick who was still in a kind of shock only nodded and Elyza grumble lowly

Travis had managed to throw the boy off of him and managed to hit him with a pipe he found on the ground when he launched at him again, the hit had teared on the boys skin with an ugly gash yet didn't seem to even feel it and kept coming back at them.

They were backing away to one side of the tunnel and hearing the honk of the truck they backed completely into the tunnel's wall as the car hit the boy in front of them sending him flying out the tunnel, turning to see who was at the wheel they saw Elyza with a sheepish look.

"They're so gonna take away my license" said Elyza under her breath as she climbed down the truck.

Both adults calmed down and together with Elyza and Nick went to see Calvin.

They all stared at the body on the ground completely wrecked and twisted in ways it wasn't supposed to as it continued snarling at them, still trying to get them.

"What the fuck it's going on?" Elyza's words echoed the ones on everyone's mind.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Very shaken and very confused they drove through the city back to the Clark's, while on their way Nick kept changing to every radio station asking how everything remained normal, no one talking about what they just witnessed and while Elyza wished it was because this were just incidents that the officials could handle and didn't even need to be broadcast the dread she felt only increased.

She could hear Travis and Madison making plans to gather everyone and go to the dessert to get away from the city, away from people.

"Elyza, your mom…"

"She must be at home, I'll get her and meet you back at your house" was Elyza's quick response.

"Okay, be careful and gather only the essential, groceries, water, batteries, anything you can find, we don't know how long we could be there while this passes"

Elyza only nodded biting back the comment her mind _'if this passes'_

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Alicia was changing channels on the living room, checking her phone every 5 minutes to see if there was any news from Elyza or her mom. She was barely paying attention to the channels when she noticed several channels had the same news on, another shooting taking place it seemed, the captions announcing another homeless person shot by police, only this time a bunch of people have gathered to protest to what it looked like police brutality. She watched the camera zooming up on the white sheet sprayed over the body and it stayed in that shoot for several seconds when she heard the door opened and watched everyone enter a little agitated, her mom immediately barking orders to her to gather some stuff.

"What? Why?" She turned the television off and looked at everyone go in different directions only Elyza stopping in front of her "What's going on?"

"Listen to your mom okay? Something happened and we should probably leave the city for a little while" Elyza told her in the calmest voice she could master.

"What? What happened? Is this about the shootings? Did something happen with Nick?" there was pure confusion on her face that was starting to turn into annoyance at not being told what was happening but she could feel the distress on everyone around her. She watched Elyza mouth gap a little with hesitation before speaking.

"I think it's related, yes" She nodded quickly but the brunet looked more confused for not even differentiating between the options "Look I promise when I come back I'll explain everything if your mom hasn't okay?" She squeezed the brunet's hands before dropping them and making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alicia tried to conceal the alarm in her voice when she watched the blonde open the door.

"I'm going to get my mom and some supplies and be right back, don't worry" with one last smile that was meant to be reassuring she closed the door behind her.

It only left Alicia feeling uneasy.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Travis left not long after to get his son Chris and ex-wife Liza leaving Madison and Alicia to gather the supplies while Nick rested on one of the couches

It didn't take long for Nick to start getting sick with withdrawal, throwing up in a bucket next to the couch and twitching in cold sweat. Madison tried several times calling the doctor to try and get the prescription to ease the pains, but the calls didn't make it through.

After debating how he would only get worse without something to calm him and wouldn't be able to travel Madison had an idea, she made Alicia promise begrudgingly to look after him and to not leave the house while she was out.

It was nearing the late afternoon and none of Alicia's messages had went through to Elyza. She stared at her screen willing for the messages to go through as she sat on the opposite couch from Nick who symptoms had calm down.

She looked up at him when she heard him grunt in pain, she knew it was her sisterly duty to show compassion towards her brother but their relationship had being in decline for a long time, it became rocky when he started using drugs and it definitely was severed the moment he offered them to Elyza in the most vulnerable time on the blonde's life.

She almost lost Elyza to the drugs as she did Nick and she couldn't find it in herself to not resent her brother for it.

She wasn't aware of her leg shaking impatiently or that Nick raised to a sitting position looking at her noticing her anxiety.

"Elyza's fine…"

Something snapped inside Alicia and interrupted Nick "Don't talk about Elyza" she gave him a hard look " _You_ don't get to do that."

They stared each other for what if felt the longest time. Nick pursed his lips and took a big breath "I know" he didn't get any reaction from Alicia "I'm sorry."

"A little too late for that" Alicia rolled her eyes and readjusted herself on the couch crossing her arms.

"I know" He repeated and started shaking his head "But it's not safe right know, you have to stay here"

She gave him an angry look before looking over his shoulder through the window at the street where everything looked calm and could hear children laughing across the street at the neighbor's birthday party.

"No, I don't" She muttered low and stood up making her way to the door.

"Where're you going?" Nick quickly asked and stood with difficulty from the couch following Alicia.

"I'm going to Elyza's, I'll be quick, go lay down" She responded opening the door.

"No, you can't go out there Alicia, you promise mom" he yelled with panic in his voice as he watched Alicia walking down the front stairs of the house.

"You make promises all the time Nick" she shouted back at him.

"I'm an asshole, I'm an asshole" He pointed at himself "You don't know what makes people do, Alicia please"

Alicia ignored him used to him not making sense and continued walking, she gave barely three steps on the sidewalk when she heard a loud crash from the house and stopped, she looked up at the path in front of her that lead to Elyza's house and hesitated for a second as she clenched her jaw and fists and turned around rushing back into the house, her breath picking up and flaring.

"No, no, no, Not now!" She shouted as she entered the house and found Nick on the floor on his back shaking violently. She kneeled next to him rolling him to his side to avoid him choking in his own vomit "Not now! Don't you do this, you stupid son of a bitch!" She kept shouting at him while simultaneously trying to contain his body and not to think of the other times she have had to do this before.

Finally Nick calmed down and between them both hauled him to the couch and laid to rest up. With a sigh Alicia noticed the floor and went for a bucket to clean it.

She was scrubbing when she heard Nick spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"You already said that"

"I know" Nick accommodated himself to look up to Alicia.

"She should've been back by now"

Nick watched how Alicia scrubbed hard on the floor the frustration obvious all over her body.

"Someone should have called…" Alicia gave a big frustrated sigh and stopped scrubbing "…by now"

"I know" Weather she was talking about their mother or Elyza he didn't ask.

With the door still open they could hear the neighbors singing happy birthday in the distance.

Alicia finally looked at Nick in the eyes and maintaining the contact she spoke "I hate you"

With nothing but resignation Nick answered "I know"

Nick closed his eyes to rest once again and the power went out leaving Alicia looking around in confusion.

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

It was dark by the time Madison returned with Nick's meds, luckily Nick hadn't had another attack besides the one from earlier and had taken the pills the moment Madison entered the house.

Madison had forced Alicia to stay and help her pack everything needed for spending some days in the desert away from the city, every time Alicia asked why she was told it was no safe and that it had to do with people and the shootings. It was obvious they were not telling her something. All that she got was that she will understand later, which was not good enough for her.

"I'll be back in no time and continue packing" Alicia tried to convince her mother once again.

"Look Alicia we finish packing and if by the time Travis is back she's not here with Abby we go for them and go to the desert like planned" her mom's voice left no room for discussion, which left Alicia just angrily pushing stuff into her bags.

Not long after Travis called telling them how a riot had left him, Chris and Lisa her ex-wife, trapped in a barbell shop to wait it out.

Almost one hour and half later still there were no signs from Elyza or Travis, Alicia stood up with clear intention to go for the door.

"Alicia" Madison warned her but seeing she was no going to stop, she also stood up and stopped the girl "Stop"

"Mom! Travis is trapped in a riot, Elyza won't answer my texts, calls aren't getting through and the power is out, there is something going on and you guys won't tell me!"

Madison didn't answer but there was clear worry in her face.

"Tell me" The moment she finish the words a scream erupted from outside making both women turn towards the sound.

Alicia made her way towards the window pulling it aside and hearing the screams came from house in front of them "Oh my god"

Madison quickly moved after that "Don't look"

"Mom Mr. Dawson's hurting them" Alicia could see their front neighbor Mrs. Cruz trying to escape the man, the screams continued and felt her mother pulling her away from the window covering it again.

Alicia walked towards the front door but she had barely opened it when her mother pushed it close again, putting herself between the door and her daughter.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"Don't look" her mother voice was more stern.

"What is going on?" Alicia voice practically matched her mom's

 **o- o- o- o- o-**

Soon everything was eerie quite again, no sound came from either Mr. Dawson or Mrs. Cruz from across the street.

"How long are we going to wait?" Alicia told from her spot in the kitchen table, the light kept coming and going every few minutes.

"Till Travis is back I ready told you" Madison responded.

"What if he doesn't comeback" This time it was Nick the one to question.

"He will" Was Madison quick response

"I don't mean to be an asshole but he went for his ex-wife"

"He went for his son, he is coming home"

"Maybe he already went"

Madison just looked at him not noticing Alicia slipping towards the window and checking through the blinds that is until Alicia came back.

"It's happening again"

They all gathered to see through the window.

"I don't see anything" Madison told them but they soon heard scratches on the backdoor to the backyard.

They all looked at each other and Nick closed in towards the door.

"Nick" Madison tried to stop him but he just made a "shh" signal to stay silent before he ripped open the curtain that covered the door. A neighbor dog rattling and scratching the glass door.

"It's just the dog, it's just the dog" He opened the door letting the dog in and petting him, his hand staining with blood.

"Is he hurt?" Alicia asked him.

"No, I don't think is his blood"

The dog ran towards the front door barking and Nick followed still limping from his injuries, the dog kept scratching the door and Nick looked through the windows blinds to see Mr. Dawson who was clearly infected with whatever infected Calvin walking towards their house.

"We need a gun" Announced Nick as he came back, "Do you guys have a gun?" he questioned directly at her mother.

Madison only shook her head "No, of course not, you know how Travis feels about guns"

"Well now is not the time to get political" retorted Nick.

"The Trans have a gun in their house, a shotgun" Alicia told them making both Madison and Nick turn to look at her a little puzzled.

"How you know that?" Madison finally asked.

"Elyza" was Alicia only answer.

"Of course" said Madison.

They all made their way through the backyard and climbed the boxes pilled in the corner of the fence jumping into their neighbor's garden who had built a labyrinth greenhouse of sorts in it. Alicia guided them knowing the way by heart from all the times Mrs. Trans babysat for her and Elyza, the garden being the most exciting place to play for the girls, they entered the house Alicia took them towards the living room, the lights flickering every once in a while but mostly stayed off.

"I know they hide it here, but they kept changing the place" Alicia told them as they all started looking for the gun.

"Why?" Nick asked curiously.

"Elyza" Alicia mentioned once again, she opened a supply closet and searching the top she didn't find the gun but she did find the shells, she grabbed a box and walking towards her brother she caught a glimpse on the window of someone entering their house from the backyard door.

"Mom, mom!" her mother and Nick with gun in hand came to the window "Someone is inside our house" she told them and Nick grabbed the shell box and awkwardly tried to load it while at the same time grabbing the flashlight, her mother tried to help him but they only managed to drop some of the shells to the ground. Alicia watched them and rolled her eyes taking the shotgun from her brother, two shells from her mom and swiftly loaded it clicking the gun in place before giving it back to her mom both her mother and Nick giving her another surprised look at her, she just sighed and taking breath to respond her mother beat her to it.

"Elyza, I know" Madison interrupted still not very happy about it "I might have to have a conversation with that girl" she told Alicia in a reprimanding voice at which Alicia feigned no to hear.

They all watched expectantly at their house where someone was walking in the living room the dog barking at it when they caught the lights from a truck nearing their house.

"It's Travis" Madison didn't hesitate telling "No, no, no"

"It might not be him" Nick told her.

Madison pulled her cellphone trying to call him but it was in vain as the truck entered their parking "It is him, take this" she gave Nick the gun and ran her way back shouting at Travis.

Nick and Alicia followed close behind her and when they were at the end of the greenhouse Nick remembered the gun shells "The shells, where are the shells?" he noticed neither him or Alicia grabbed them and turned to climb pack into their house "Leave it, let's go" she told Alicia but didn't noticed she went back instead of following him back into their backyard.

Alicia entered the house once more, the lights on this time and quickly went to grab the shells that were on the floor picking them and putting them in the box, looking up the light let her see something she didn't catch before in the dark.

An empty bottle of pills next to a cup of tea.

That's when she heard the hinge of a door squeaking and carefully glanced towards the swinging door next of the one she used to enter, at the bottom she could see the strange looking feet of Mrs. Trans. Not waiting for any acknowledge from the woman Alicia sprinted out of the house making her way inside the garden and turning every corner towards her house, she had almost made it towards the fence separating the two houses when she felt the pull on her hair and the disturbing noises from Mrs. Trans who was pulling trough the metal fence walls of the greenhouse, she manage to free herself from Mrs. Trans grasp and screamed for help has she climbed the fence feeling the hands of Mrs. Trans pulling her and scratching at her.

"Get off me" she screamed and felt another pair of hands pulling her from the other side of the fence, she finally fell on the side of her house on top of another body and trying to get free she trashed and managed to hit the body while screaming "Get off me" she stood up and run towards her mom.

"I was trying to save you" said Chris, Travis's son, as he grabbed his nose where he got hit all the adult running towards their children.

"Okay Calm down" Travis tried to calm Chris but he received a shove back from her son.

"Dad, you calm down" Chris screamed at him before storming angrily inside the house.

Everyone remained outside as they hear the snarling sounds coming through the fence, Alicia could finally see Mrs. Trans sickly face.

"What is wrong with Su-su?" she asked, her mother who was still cradling and checking if she was okay turned to look at their neighbor.

"She's sick" Liza said, who remained outside too.

"Was she bitten?" asked Travis.

"I don't know, I can't tell" responded Liza.

"She's not sick" Called Nick and everyone turned to look at him "She's dead"

"What would you say that?" Travis asked him.

"Because it's the truth" Nick responded looking at him and Alicia.

"It could be just a virus, people were getting sick allover" Liza added hopefully.

"Artie was sick this morning and I found him like this at school" Madison added too.

Alicia's eyes where wide and unfocused, the conversation turned muffled to her ears and started backing out into living room where she was met with the body of Mr. Dawson splashed all the floor and wall, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth trying to contain herself.

"Alicia?" Madison called at her daughter seeing her start to panic.

"Alicia!" Madison shouted when she realized the girl was walking towards the door and ran after her grabbing her by the arm before the girl could exit "Stop"

"Elyza hasn't come back" Alicia stated flat in a state of shock while trying to shake off her mother grasp on her.

"Alicia calm down, they must be staying safe just like we are" Madison still didn't let go when Alicia trashed stronger against her.

"No, you don't you understand" Alicia's voice raising to a shout.

"What?" Madison demanded when Alicia finally teared her arms from her hands and responded to her.

"Abby's been sick"

* * *

More Elyza next chapter promise. Tell me what you think. Thanks


End file.
